In the field of telephony communication, there have been many improvements in technology over the years that have contributed to more efficient use of telephone communication within hosted call-center environments. Most of these improvements involve integrating the telephones and switching systems in call centers with computer hardware and software adapted for better routing of telephone calls, faster delivery of telephone calls and associated information, and improved service with regard to client satisfaction. Such computer-enhanced telephony is known in the art as computer-telephony integration (CTI).
There are many ways that CTI enhancement may be done in the art, and the present inventors are knowledgeable in most of these. The present inventors are also knowledgeable about many special architectures and software enhancements that are not in the public domain. In the following background material only that material specifically designated as prior art should be taken to be acknowledged as prior art material by the inventors.
Generally speaking, CTI implementations of various design and purpose are implemented both within individual call-centers and, in some cases, at the telephone network level. For example, processors running CTI software applications may be linked to telephone switches, service control points (SCPs), and network entry points within a public or private telephone network. At the call-center level, CTI processors are typically connected to telephone switches and, in some cases, to similar CTI hardware at the network level, often by a dedicated digital link. CTI processors and other hardware within a call-center are commonly referred to as customer premises equipment (CPE). It is the CTI processor and application software in such centers that provides computer software enhancement to a call center.
In a CTI-enhanced call center, telephones at agent stations are connected to a central telephony switching apparatus, such as an automatic call distributor (ACD) switch or a private branch exchange (PBX). The agent stations may also be equipped with computer terminals such as personal computer/video display unit's (PC/VDU's) so that agents using such stations may have access to stored data and enhanced services and tools as well as being linked to incoming callers by telephone equipment. Such stations may be, and usually are, interconnected through the PC/VDUs by a local area network (LAN). One or more data or transaction servers may also be connected to the LAN that interconnects agent stations. The LAN is, in turn, typically connected to the CTI processor, which is connected to the call switching apparatus of the call center in systems known to the present inventors.
When a call arrives at a call center, whether or not the call has been pre-processed at a service control point (SCP), typically at least the telephone number of the calling line is made available to the receiving switch at the call center by the network provider. This service is available by most networks as caller-ID information in one of several formats such as Automatic Number Identification (ANI). Typically the number called is also available through a service such as Dialed Number Identification Service (DNIS). If the call center is computer-enhanced (CTI), the phone number of the calling party may be used, in systems known to the present inventors, as a key to access additional information from a customer information system (CIS) database at a server on the network that connects the agent workstations. In this manner information pertinent to a call may be provided to an agent, often as a screen pop on the agent's PC/VDU.
In recent years, advances in computer technology, telephony equipment, and infrastructure have provided many opportunities for improving telephone service in public-switched and private telephone intelligent networks. Similarly, development of a separate information and data network known as the Internet, together with advances in computer hardware and software have led to a new multimedia telephone system known in the art by several names. In this new system telephone calls are simulated by multimedia computer equipment, and data, such as audio data, is transmitted over data networks as data packets. In this system the broad term used to describe such computer-simulated telephony is Data Network Telephony (DNT).
For purposes of nomenclature and definition, the inventors wish to distinguish clearly between what might be called conventional telephony, which is the telephone service enjoyed by nearly all citizens through local telephone companies and several long-distance telephone network providers, and what has been described herein as computer-simulated telephony or data-network telephony. The conventional systems are referred to herein as Connection-Oriented Switched-Telephony (COST) systems, CTI enhanced or not.
The computer-simulated, or DNT systems are familiar to those who use and understand computers and data-network systems. Perhaps the best example of DNT is telephone service provided over the Internet, which will be referred to herein as Internet Protocol Network Telephony (IPNT), by far the most extensive, but still a subset of DNT.
Both systems use signals transmitted over network links. In fact, connection to data networks for DNT such as IPNT is typically accomplished over local telephone lines, used to reach points in the network such as an Internet Service Provider (ISP), which then connects the user to the Internet backbone. The definitive difference is that COST telephony may be considered to be connection-oriented telephony. In the COST system, calls are placed and connected by a specific dedicated path, and the connection path is maintained over the time of the call. Bandwidth is basically assured. Other calls and data do not share a connected channel path in a COST system. A DNT system, on the other hand, is not dedicated or connection-oriented. That is, data, including audio data, is prepared, sent, and received as data packets over a data-network. The data packets share network links and available bandwidth, and may travel by varied and variable paths.
Recent improvements to available technologies associated with the transmission and reception of data packets during real-time DNT communication have enabled companies to successfully add DNT, principally IPNT, capabilities to existing CTI call centers. Such improvements, as described herein and known to the inventor, include methods for guaranteeing available bandwidth or quality of service (QoS) for a transaction, improved mechanisms for organizing, coding, compressing, and carrying data more efficiently using less bandwidth, and methods and apparatus for intelligently replacing lost data via using voice supplementation methods and enhanced buffering capabilities.
In addition to Internet Protocol Network Telephony (IPNT) calls, a DNT center may also share other forms of media with customers accessing the system through their computers. E-mails, Video mails, fax, file share, file transfer, video calls, and so forth are some of the other forms of media, which may be used. This capability of handling varied media leads to the term multimedia communications center. A multimedia communications center may be a combination CTI and DNT center, or may be a DNT center capable of receiving COST calls and converting them to a digital DNT format. The term communication center will replace the term call center hereinafter in this specification when referring to multimedia capabilities.
In typical communication centers, DNT is accomplished by Internet connection and IPNT calls. For this reason, IPNT and the Internet will be used in examples to follow. It should be understood, however, that this usage is exemplary, and not limiting.
In systems known to the inventors, incoming IPNT calls are processed and routed within an IPNT-capable communication center in much the same way as COST calls are routed in a CTI-enhanced call center, using similar or identical routing rules, waiting queues, and so on, aside from the fact that there are two separate networks involved. Communication centers having both CTI and IPNT capability utilize LAN-connected agent-stations with each station having a telephony-switch-connected headset or phone, and a PC connected, in most cases via LAN, to the network carrying the IPNT calls, or to a network-connected server on the LAN. Therefore, in most cases, IPNT calls are routed to the agent's PC while conventional telephony calls are routed to the agent's conventional telephone or headset. Typically separate lines and equipment are implemented for each type of call weather COST or IPNT.
Due in part to added costs associated with additional equipment, lines, and data ports that are needed to add IPNT capability to a CTI-enhanced call-center, developers are currently experimenting with various forms of integration between the older COST system and the newer IPNT system. For example, by enhancing data servers, interactive voice response units (IVR's), agent-connecting networks, and so on, with the capability of conforming to Internet protocol, call data arriving from either network may be integrated requiring less equipment and lines to facilitate processing, storage, and transfer of data. Some such equipment and services are known to the present inventors, which are not in the public domain.
With many new communication products supporting various media types available to businesses and customers, a communication center must add significant application software to accommodate the diversity. For example, e-mail programs typically have differing parameters than do IP applications. IP applications are different regarding protocol than COST calls, and so on. Separate routing systems and/or software components are needed for routing e-mails, IP calls, COST calls, file sharing, etc. Agents must then be trained in the use of a variety of applications supporting the different types of media.
Keeping contact histories, reporting statistics, creating routing rules and the like becomes more complex as newer types of media are added to communication center capability. Additional hardware implementations such as servers, processors, etc. are generally required to aid full multimedia communication and reporting. Therefore, it is desirable that interactions of all multimedia sorts be analyzed, recorded, and routed according to enterprise (business) rules in a manner that provides seamless integration between media types and application types, thereby allowing agents to respond intelligently and efficiently to customer queries and problems.
In a system known to the inventor, full multimedia functionality is supported wherein agents and customers may interact in a seamless manner. Likewise interaction histories of virtually any supported media may be automatically recorded and stored for latter access by agents and in some cases customers (clients) themselves. Such a system, termed a customer-interaction-network-operating system (CINOS) by the inventor, comprises a suite of software enhancements, implemented both at the communication center and at CPE sites that are designed to provide automated and seamless interaction between customers, associates, and agents.
In order to successfully implement and administer the many aspects of a network operating system such as the CINOS system introduced above, a new agent called a knowledge worker has emerged. This is especially true in more state-of-the-art multimedia communication-centers. In a broad sense, a knowledge worker may be any individual that specializes, or is expert in a specific field or fields utilized within the communication center. Knowledge workers may be responsible for such tasks as creating automated scripts, building integrated software applications, tracking and parsing certain history paths in a database for automated reporting, and other relatively complicated functions. Knowledge workers may also be trained agents responsible for sales, service and technical assistance.
A knowledge worker, weather an agent or specialized technician, generally has all of the resource in the way of customer data, interaction data, product data, and multimedia support at his fingertips as long as he or she is operating from a designated PC/VDU or other supported station within the communication center. In some cases, a knowledge worker may have full data access and multimedia support if he is located off-site but is linked to the center by a suitable data-network connection such as from a home office or remote station.
Because a network operating system such as CINOS requires that certain customer or client CPE, including network equipment, be enhanced with software designed to facilitate seamless interaction with the communication center, it is often necessary that knowledge workers be dispatched into the field away from the communication center to aid in such as installation, set-up, and programming of software applications and tools. In some instances this can be a formidable enterprise.
A knowledge worker possesses the kind of skills that are largely indispensable and not shared by the average communication center worker. When a knowledge worker is away from a home-center such as on the road, or at a client location, he is generally limited in data access and interaction is capability with his or her home communication-center data and tools. In some cases this may be a liability to the center. In many cases she/he will be limited to specific data that was carried along, or that may be downloaded from the center to such as a cellular telephone, a personal digital assistant (PDA) or a Laptop computer. Moreover, a mobile knowledge worker in the field may also be limited in providing service to the home-center by virtue of the same data-access limitations.
In some cases, a knowledge worker at a client site may, after some set-up, programming, and initialization, commandeer a suitable client PC so that she/he may establish free and unfettered access to home-center data and software services. However, such interaction, if not on the be-half of the client, may be deemed by the client as an intrusion at most and an inconvenience at least.
In typical contact centers, which may also include multimedia communication centers, the preponderance of incoming and outgoing interactions are processed by voice (DNT) or Web-based self service interfaces or by communication-center agents located within the domain of the center and managed through a communication center environment. However, many interactions cannot be successfully processed through client self-service interfaces or on-site agents often because of a high level of assistance required. Such interactions require the expertise of a knowledge worker, a knowledge worker being a call-center employee with a more detailed knowledge of the center structure and operations than the typical on-site agent.
Knowledge workers are not required for routine service assistance or other duties that are routinely performed within the domain of the center. As a result, they are typically located off site in a pool or remote to the extent of performing as a home-based or traveling workers. Therefore, standard communication center control systems and procedures cannot be applied to such knowledge workers. Often this problem is due to an absence of a CTI link established between the location of the knowledge worker and the communication center. Off-site knowledge workers are mobile and typically operate using a variety of communication equipment (non-CTI telephone, personal digital assistants [PDAs], wireless Web, etc.) and using applications that are not assimilated in standard or unified array throughout the communication environment. Therefore, it becomes increasingly difficult to provide management from the communication center in terms of state control and report accessibility. For example, which of a force of off-site knowledge workers are at any given time able to receive an interaction wherein they are also able to exchange interaction-related data with the center, client or both?
Remote knowledge workers are, from a control and management standpoint, invisible to standard CTI-enabled facilities. Not having the ability to manage these workers causes the ongoing costs associated with doing business from a communication center to rise.
The inventors are familiar with a system taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,802,163 entitled Methods and Apparatus for Implementing an Outbound Network Call Center referenced in the Cross-Reference to Related Documents section of this specification. That system teaches a method and apparatus for integrating a remote home agent in a call center. In practice, the home agent or knowledge worker must dial a specific enabled telephony switch in the telephone network when an interaction to the agent is detected. This action terminates the incoming interaction to a first station-side port of the telephony switch. A connection is thus maintained between the home agent and the telephony switch until the agent disconnects. In this way, all events that are determined to be destined to the home agent are switched to the established connection. This action provides a continuing connection between the telephony switch and the home agent until the home agent disconnects. Events, such as incoming calls at the center selected to go to the home agent may then be switched to the established connection. The telephony switch functions as a login portal for the agent; however only the agent's media stream is controlled in this case. Interaction-related data and agent status are not considered or addressed.
The inventors are also familiar with a call-center system taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,960,073 entitled Method and Apparatus for Providing an Interactive Home Agent with Access to Call Center Functionality and Resources also listed in the Cross-Reference section of this specification above. This system supports remote agent stations through a network by establishing a data link between a computer platform at the remote agent station and a CTI-processor connected to a telephony switch at the call center. Events destined to the agent are switched from the call center to a telephone at the agent station while data pertaining to the calls is transferred over the data link to the computer platform at the remote agent station to be displayed. In this system data pertaining to or related to calls is retrieved from a database at the call center. The data can include scripts for an agent at the remote station.
Call center services are supported by cooperation between software at the CTI processor and the computer platform at the remote station. In one embodiment the data link, once established, is kept open while calls continue to be switched to the remote station. In another embodiment after an initial agent log in, dial up is done from the remote station upon detecting calls from the call center by a TAPI compliant device. A reduced log is performed at the CTI processor at the call center to save time. In yet another embodiment, the CTI processor establishes the data connection each time using a modem bank adapted for dialing. The modem bank switches the call from the call center to the remote station. A plurality of remote stations may be thus supported.
The inventor is familiar with yet another system taught in U.S. patent application number 2001/0023448 entitled Method and Apparatus for Data-Linking a Mobile Knowledge Worker to Home Communication-Center Infrastructure also listed in the cross-reference section of this specification. The system is a proxy system enabling a worker remote from a communication center to operate with full access to data and software at the communication center from a light computer device typically unable to operate as a workstation at the communication center. In this system, a proxy server, which may be a LAN-connected server at the communication center, has a two-way data link to the light computer device operated by the remote agent. The proxy executes software, which ascertains the hardware and software characteristics of the light device.
The proxy server accesses communication-center data at direction of the light device, operates communication center software tools, and provides results to the light device over the communication link in a form usable by the light device. This approach suggests a general method for management of remote knowledge workers from within a contact center (CC). In particular, it suggests using a proxy server as a mediator between a contact center environment and a remote agent device. However, it is still limited in terms of further enhancement that might enable more specific techniques and mechanisms.
The inventor is aware of yet another system for managing remote agents of a communication center that includes a primary server connected to the network, the primary server controlling at least one routing point; one or more secondary servers distributed on the network and accessible to the remote agents, the secondary server or servers having data access to agent computing platforms and communication peripherals; and, a software suite distributed in part to the secondary server or servers and distributed in part to one or more agents computing platforms and peripherals, the software suite including protocol for reporting agent status data. This system monitors agents computer platforms and peripherals for activity state through the one or more secondary servers whereupon the one or more secondary servers exchange control messaging and event related data using ISCC protocols with the primary server over the network for intelligent routing purposes.
It has occurred to the inventors that during an interaction between an agent and a customer, it is often desirable to enhance a live transactional process or customer care interaction using accurate information about the accessing customer from a well-established customer care or management system. However, in current art integration attempts between two such different systems have been limited to only a few media channels. Further, these systems often include independently operating components that may cause repeated introductions during customer relation management, or interactive help menus that are not synchronized.
Another challenge of current integrated systems is that often a business customer operates with different areas of a same enterprise, or group of enterprises that may share one or more contact centers. Therefore, CRM data and CC data may include irrelevant information from parts of the enterprise and customer profile that are not related to a particular piece of business being conducted.
What is clearly needed in the art is a method and apparatus for seamlessly integrating a customer relations management system and one or more communication center functionalities relative to a live or pending connection between a customer and a communication center or some current transactional flow or messaging flow in a fashion that enables agent view and status control from a convenient interface such as a desktop. Such a system would enhance customer satisfaction, transactional efficiency, and enterprise profitability.